exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
ELLY
|Title = ELLY |Image = ELLY_-_Fuyuzora.jpg |Caption = ELLY promoting "Fuyuzora / White Wings" (2019) |Birth Name = Elliott Rosado Koya エリオット・ロシャード・昂矢 |Stage Name = ELLY CrazyBoy |Former = CRAZYBOY (2017-2019) |Born = September 21, 1987 (age ) |Birth = Misawa, Aomori Prefecture, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Virgo |Occupation = Performer, actor, rapper |Years Active = 2007-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2010-present) (as a Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS member); (2017-2019) (as CRAZYBOY) LDH MUSIC (2019-present) (as CrazyBoy) |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = LIKIYA, Gekidan EXILE, Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |Website = crazyboy.jp/ |Profile = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @elly24soul |Twitter = @elly24soul |Other = YouTube channel |Group1 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join = July 19, 2010 |left = |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease = }} Elliott Rosado Koya (エリオット・ロシャード・昂矢), better known by his stage name ELLY, is a Japanese performer, rapper and actor. He is a member of the group Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. He joined the group after been selected as a member of Gekidan EXILE only three months earlier. As a solo artist, his works are released under the stage name CrazyBoy. Biography Early Life Elliot Rosado Koya was born on September 21, 1987 in Misawa, Aomori Prefecture, Japan. His father is the American and former OPBF Super Welterweight champion Carlos Elliott and his mother is Japanese. He is the oldest brother of THE RAMPAGE member LIKIYA. When he was a junior high school student, he started to practice dancing at his own since he watched a dance video of American group B2K. He is a Aomori Kenritsu Misawa High School graduate. While being on Tokyo University of Agriculture, he was part of the University Baseball Club. He wanted to be a professional baseball player, but was influenced by the dance team BASE HEADS at a club in Shibuya, and later dropped out of the university to focus on being a dancer. 2007 In July, he formed the dance team THE TEAM appearing in club and dance events. 2010 In 2010, he was scouted from EXPG and joining the Gekidan EXILE's stage play NIGHT BALLET. In April, he officially joined Gekidan EXILE as a member and his stage name became ELLY. On July 19, he was selected to join Sandaime J Soul Brothers as a performer being concurrent with his position on Gekidan EXILE. 2011 On July 19, ELLY withdrew from Gekidan EXILE. 2014 In 2014, he started to work as a rapper with his first work being EXILE SHOKICHI's song "THE ANTHEM". 2015 In 2015, ELLY started to credit his works as a rapper with the stage name CRAZYBOY. 2017 On February 24, he made solo debut under the stage name CRAZYBOY with the release of the digital mini-album NEOTOKYO EP. 2019 On June 22, it was announced that ELLY has migrated labels from rhythm zone to LDH MUSIC for his solo activities. It was also announced that his stage name, CRAZYBOY, was updated to CrazyBoy. On August 23, CrazyBoy released his first digital single "PINK DIAMOND". On September 21, on the same day of his 32nd birthday, CrazyBoy released his second digital single "PINK DIAMOND Part2". On November 13, CrazyBoy released his first CD single "DONNA???". Discography Note: all releases are under his stage name '''CrazyBoy' except when mentioned.'' Best Albums # 2018.07.04 NEOTOKYO FOREVER (CRAZYBOY) Mini-Albums # 2017.02.24 NEOTOKYO EP (CRAZYBOY) # 2017.07.07 NEOTOKYO II EP (CRAZYBOY) # 2018.01.19 NEOTOKYO Ⅲ EP (CRAZYBOY) # 2018.04.27 NEOTOKYO Ⅳ EP (CRAZYBOY) Digital Albums # 2018.11.16 CRAZYBOY presents NEOTOKYO ~THE PRIVATE PARTY 2018~ SETLIST (CRAZYBOY) # 2018.12.05 CRAZYBOY presents NEOTOKYO ~THE PRIVATE PARTY 2018~ LIVE (CRAZYBOY) Singles # 2019.11.13 DONNA??? Digital Singles # 2019.08.23 PINK DIAMOND # 2019.09.21 PINK DIAMOND Part2 Pre-release Digital Singles # 2017.02.17 NEOTOKYO (CRAZYBOY) # 2017.06.30 STARSHIP (CRAZYBOY) # 2017.12.24 FIRST CLASS XMAS (CRAZYBOY) Video Releases # 2017.09.21 NEOTOKYO WORLD (CRAZYBOY) # 2018.12.12 CRAZYBOY presents NEOTOKYO ~THE PRIVATE PARTY 2018~ (CRAZYBOY) Other Releases * 2018.01.19 Double Play (Sumapura MOVIE CARD) (CRAZYBOY) Collaboration/Others ; Participation Work (as ELLY) * 2014 EXILE SHOKICHI - "THE ANTHEM" (EXILE SHOKICHI, DOBERMAN INC, SWAY, ELLY) * 2014 DOBERMAN INFINITY - "#HOTLINE" (EXILE SHOKICHI, DOBERMAN INFINITY, ELLY) * 2015 DOBERMAN INFINITY - "Heartbeat" (DOBERMAN INFINITY × ELLY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE)) ; Participation Work (as CRAZYBOY) * 2015 EXILE SHOKICHI - "Anytime" feat. CRAZYBOY * 2016 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Feel So Alive" (rap) * 2016 feat. CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY, SWAY, MIGHTY CROWN (MASTA SIMON & SAMI-T) - "Mighty Warriors" * 2016 EXILE TRIBE - "HIGHER GROUND" feat. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike (rap) * 2016 ANARCHY, SWAY & CRAZYBOY - "FUNK JUNGLE" * 2016 ANARCHY - BLKFLG (#3 "HELLA RICH" feat. CRAZYBOY) * 2016 MIGHTY CROWN - MIGHTY CROWN 25th Anniversary CHAMPION IN ACTION (#3 "Around The World") * 2017 - " " feat. Tosaka Hiroomi, , CRAZYBOY * 2017 - (#7 "T-REX" feat. , CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY; #8 "CHAIN BREAKER" (ALBUM Ver) feat. Tosaka Hiroomi, CRAZYBOY; #10 "MIGHTY WARRIORS" (ALBUM Ver) feat. Afrojack, CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY, SWAY, MIGHTY CROWN (MASTA SIMON & SAMI-T)) * 2017 MIGHTY WARRIORS - "HiGH&LOW THE MIGHTY WARRIORS" * 2018 Tosaka Hiroomi - "LUXE" feat. CRAZYBOY * 2018 HONEST BOYZ® - "HeartBreakerZ" feat. CRAZYBOY * 2018 & SNOOP DOGG & YULTRON - "BOW DOWN" FT. CRAZYBOY from EXILE TRIBE * 2018 DOBERMAN INFINITY - OFF ROAD (#7 "untitled" feat. EXILE SHOKICHI & CRAZYBOY) * 2018 EXILE SHOKICHI - "Futen Boyz" (#3 "Y.L.S.S. Remix" feat. PKCZ® & CRAZYBOY) Works Cinema/Television ;Movies * 2014 CROW ZERO EXPLODE * 2015 TRASH / トラッシュ (Trash) * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2016 BLKFLG the Movie * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION ;Dramas * 2011 Rokudenashi BLUES * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016 HiGH&LOW Season2 Music ;Music Video Appearances * 2008 SLOW - "Kizu Ato wo Kimi ni..." * 2008 Kubota Toshinobu - "ooh wee Rida" * 2009 DJ MAKIDAI - "Dreamlover" * 2009 Kuroki Meisa - "SHOCK -Unmei-" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" * 2018 EXILE SHOKICHI - "Underdog" ; Choreography * Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS ** "Hanabi" ** "SO RIGHT" ** "Fuyu Monogatari" ** "R.Y.U.S.E.I." ** "C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~" ** "O.R.I.O.N." ** "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" ** "J.S.B. DREAM" ** "Summer Madness" * EXILE ATSUSHI ** "MAKE A MIRACLE" * EXILE SHOKICHI ** "Don't Stop the Music" * DOBERMAN INFINITY ** "GA GA SUMMER" Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2018.07.09-2018.07.27 CRAZYBOY presents NEOTOKYO ~THE PRIVATE PARTY 2018~ External Links * [http://crazyboy.jp/ CrazyBoy Official Website] * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:2007 Debut Category:1987 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Aomori Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:Rappers Category:ELLY Category:CrazyBoy Category:Solo Artists Category:Virgo